


I choose to love you

by xphil98197



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wonders about the possibility of children, and asks Sulu how he and his husband got their little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I choose to love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestnut_NOLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/gifts).



> I very recently got into the new Star Trek fandom, (thanks Chestnut!) and now am a die hard Kirk/Spock shipper. I was so excited by the announcement that Sulu is going to be gay and have a child, and this started wandering around in my head.

“Can I speak with you, Mr. Sulu?”

“Of course, Commander Spock, come in,” Sulu opened the door. “We were just watching the meteor shower. Love, Spock is here.”

“Hello Commander,” Pavel Chekov, Sulu’s husband greeted him.

“I wish to ask you both something, if it is not too personal,” Spock stared down at his hands.

“How can we help?” Sulu smiled. “Is this about you and Captain Kirk?”

“It is, indirectly,” Spock sighed. “Captain Kirk has been visiting with Uhura, to see the baby.”

“Is that odd for you, being Uhura’s ex?” Pavel asked curiously.

“No! I have no lingering feelings for Uhura,” Spock shook his head. “It is that it makes Jim happy, holding the child. He desires children, and I do not know if it is possible. I wanted to ask how you… how you both got Zoe.”

“Oh, well, we chose to adopt Zoe,” Sulu smiled. “There is the certainly the opportunity, if you and Captain Kirk want a child that shares both of your DNA. That would be something that Bones could explain better than me, I’m afraid. But Zoe’s parents died when Khan attacked the Federation Academy, and we felt that we had the opportunity to help.”

“Oh, so both options are possible,” Spock smiled, relieved. 

“Blood is not what makes you love, Spock,” Chekov told him sagely. “I love Sulu and we are not related, and I love Zoe. We have chosen to love her, the same way we have chosen to love each other.”

“This makes sense to me,” Spock nodded. “Thank you, this is a help. I am sorry for inconveniencing your evening.”

“You and Jim should come for dinner one night,” Sulu suggested. “Spending time with another couple might ease your mind.”

“I will ask Jim about this, thank you,” Spock nodded. “Goodnight.” He walked back to their quarters, deep in thought. He lit incense and settled in to meditate, to think about what he had learned.

***

Captain James Kirk opened the door, and took in the dim lights and incense, and moved quietly so as not to disturb his partner. He took the opportunity to change out of his Bridge clothes and order their dinner, and sat down to read.

“Hello, Jim,” Spock opened his eyes and smiled. “Was your time productive?”

“It was uneventful, which I’m happy about,” Kirk laughed. “This way I get to come back on time and be with you. I ordered dinner, but I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Thank you, I wanted to do some thinking,” Spock rose gracefully and came to stand behind his husband, putting his hands on Jim’s shoulders. “I went to speak with Sulu and Chekov.”

“Yes?” Jim turned to watch his husband. “Was something wrong?”

“No, I wished to ask about Zoe,” Spock admitted softly.

“Zoe?” Jim asked. “What did you want to know?”

“I was curious about how Zoe came to live with them,” Spock said softly. 

“Spock,” Jim pulled his husband into his arms. “What brought this on?”

“I saw you holding Uhura’s baby, and I know that you desire children,” Spock said, tucking his face against Jim’s hair. “I wish for you to be content with me, and not regret that you chose to be with a man.”

“Spock, love,” Jim shook his head. “I could never regret choosing you. I never have, and I never will.”

“But you sound so sure, t’hy’la,” Spock murmured. “I do not want you to feel as if you missed something, something that you could have had with someone else. I want you to feel complete.”

“Spock, you are with me,” Jim reasoned. “I will always be complete when you are next to me. There is nothing else that I need. Everything else is just an added bonus. If you want children, it's something we can decide, together. There are two of us.” He leaned up to kiss Spock, and wove their fingers together.

“I did not think it was possible, so I did not entertain the notion,” Spock admitted. “I was tormented for being half human, so I told no one that I preferred men as well. It was not as accepted on Vulcan as it was at the Academy.”

“So little Vulcans with your eyes running around?” Jim teased. “You know… Spock. That might be an idea. There were children who were orphaned in the battle when we lost your mother. If you would want to, we could adopt one of them.”

“You do not want children that are yours?” Spock asked.

“They will be ours, Spock,” Jim smiled. “We will be the ones raising them. And we’ll do our best.”

“Chekov told me as much,” Spock said. “He said that they love Zoe like the love each other, even though they are not related. That reminds me, they wish for us to come to dinner. I think they wish us to observe them, see if we still want to be in that situation.”

“We don’t spend enough time with other couples,” Kirk agreed. “I think that would be good for us, to see how other families interact. There are no set rules though, Spock. We are the ones together, and any way it works for us is good.”

“You sound so sure, t’hy’la,” Spock said. 

“You aren’t?” Jim prodded. “Are you not sure? I have been sure since I told you that I loved you the first time Spock. That is why I waited so long to say it, to be sure that I would be able to be in love with you. I didn’t know if I could, and I didn’t want to promise you something that I couldn’t give.”

“I am sure,” Spock gave one of his rare smiles. “I am most sure. Thank you Jim. You have the right answers when I am uneasy.”

“I just tell you the truth,” Jim stood. “Let me get the food and we can watch the last of the meteors.” 

“We can,” Spock agreed. “I will set a blanket out by the window bay.”

“And Spock?” Jim turned.

“Yes Jim?” 

“Bring some pillows, we can sleep under the stars,” Jim smiled and held out his hand, the wedding band catching the light from the lamp.

“Like our first date?” Spock pressed his palm against Jim’s, their rings clinking together softly.

“Yes,” Jim smiled. “And like the night I asked you to move in.”

“And like the night I proposed,” Spock smiled.

“Yes,” Jim pulled him down for a very human kiss. “Like all our important nights start.”


End file.
